Sing With Me
by PrincessHiccup
Summary: Anna notices that Elsa has a problem with singing normally. She always covers up her beautiful voice in a joking way. One day, Anna hears something suspicious coming from Elsa's room.


**Sing With Me**

AU: No AU

Ship: Elsanna

Prompt: Anna never hears Elsa sing. One day, she hears a noise in her sister's room.

-::-

"How come I never hear you sing?"

"Anna."

"No really. Why, I want to know?"

Elsa stared at her sister with a blank expression that eventually faded into warm smile. Anna waited for a response, waving her hands in a circular motion.

The queen leaned forward to pick up a white tea-cup decorated with an abundance of beautifully colored flowers. She brought it to her lips, taking a test-sip. Her face scrunched up with an abrupt, "Mmn!" The younger sister of the two watched her, obviously not impressed with her sister's habit of giving her the "cold-shoulder".

"Needs more sugar," Elsa said in a soft tone – small hands spooning in a large amount of sweet crystals.

"Needs more talking," Anna added and poured herself a cup of tea.

It had only been a few months after Elsa returned to take her rightful place as queen of Arendelle. The citizens would come day and day again to beg Elsa for extra money. She couldn't help but pity them; she had frozen all their crops after all. They would yell and complain, causing her to panic. Luckily, Anna would always show in time to save her. She hadn't had the opportunity to learn how to act in order to satisfy citizens in desperate need. Nothing less know how to be a queen. The whole ordeal was very stressful for Elsa. Anna soothed her at the end of each day, giving her sugary foods and hugs.

She saw Elsa's matching blue eyes roll barely, signaling she was listening. Anna scooted up closer on her stool to her sister who was relaxed on an expensive mahogany chair, across the table. "So, you want to _siiing with mee~?"_ The twin-braided sister asked in a melodious tone. Her smile widened when she saw Elsa grin back. "C'mon, you totally want to sing with me!"

"_NooOooOOooO, I dooon't_~!" Elsa sang back, purposely hitting all her notes off-key.

Anna giggled and sang back, her voice pleasant to the ear, "_its toooOO late! There's no reason to deny…"_

"_I don't need a reason to not try!"_

"_Won't you sing for me, wiith me!?"_

"_I don't want to see, to beeEE!"_

Anna wanted to get her sister to sing, but didn't want to get a rise out of her. She saw the tense muscles in her sister's pale face, her fingers on her class cup gripping tight, and her body unusually tense.

"_I never understood," s_he sang, her voice now softer.

"_But now I do..." _Elsa chimed back.

Anna reached across the table, placing a hand on her sister's. She began to sing again, but stopped herself. Instead, she leaned across further, pressing a soft kiss to her sister's forehead. Elsa looked down at her full cup, sighing deeply.

-::-

A few weeks after Anna and Elsa started to become comfortable around each other, Anna would attempt to coax her out of her shell, and get her to sing. And she did sing, but not how Anna wanted.

Elsa would cover up her voice with high pitch shrieks and low mumbles. It got huge giggle-fits out of both of the sisters, after all. It only fueled Elsa to keep doing it. Day and day, bit by bit, Elsa would pretend to be worse. Anna knew she was joking, shieling her inner beauty. But, why was all Anna wondered.

She tried to ask Elsa, only to be given a randomly reply, or none at all.

"Hey! Come back here!" The younger sister called to the other, chasing her around the corner into the kitchen. The times Elsa was childish were rare, so Anna cherished them as much as she cherished sandwiches.

"No, Anna. I have busy things to attend to!" Elsa called back, hurrying away with her long dress dragging behind. "Like what!? Ignoring me?" Her sister hissed.

"No, I don't mean it like that Anna. I can't run away from my work!" The white haired sister shouted, coming to a stop.

"And you can't run away from ME!" Anna yelled, a mischievous smile sending Elsa running down the hall again.

-::-

Tiny feet covered in pink, wool socks skittered down the vast halls of the castle in Arendelle. Anna heard a slow murmur coming from the other side of the house. It was strung-out and vibrated beautifully. Her mind searched for an explanation, only to give her one idea. Investigation!

She got down on her hands and knees, crawling over to the door that always emitted a feeling of cold. Now that she knew her sister was the queen of ice and snow, it made a little more sense now.

Hunched over, peering into the large keyhole of Elsa's room, Anna saw a dark figure striding around the room. She was talking. Anna didn't know to whom, but she was finding out. She gently and hesitantly raised her closed fist to knock. Suddenly, she talking became louder and clear.

"Elsa..?" Anna whispered. The voice kept speaking, so Anna decided to try and tune in a little. She pressed her ear up against the metal keyhole, sending shivers over her face.

"_So why can't you see? This is how I want to be? Don't leave me like I left you. Just please, please, please understaaand!"_

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna whispered, biting her lip. She stood from the floor, beaming a large smile. She wasn't talking. She was singing! Anna knew her sister possessed one of the most beautiful voices in the entire world, but she had never heard her sing anything like this.

Anna lifted her hand to open the door. It was now or never. Plotting an interruption is hard, so Anna thought for about 5 seconds about it. The handle moved slowly under her control, sliding the door open with no sound.

Her voice sounded pure over the quiet castle. Loud and powerful. Anna's smile widened as she crept forward. Elsa was facing the window, hands placed on the sill as she sung her heart out.

"_I don't know what else I can say, what else I can do…"_

"_Say no moooore, I will always love you!" _Anna joined in after her, startling Elsa. She gasped, spinning around, one hand over her heart, and one shooting a spear of ice in the direction of Anna.

"Woah!" Anna shouted, ducking down. The spear barely hit her. If she hadn't responded a millisecond earlier, she would have been toast. Frozen toast.

"Anna! I'm so sorry!" Elsa cried, running forward to cup her sister's cheeks in her hands. Elsa's eyes frantically searched all over her face, searching for a place she could have hit. "Elsa… Elsa, stop I'm fine," Anna said, trying to shove her off, frustrated her plan to sing a duet with her sister failed. It went down from there when Anna noticed Elsa was beginning to tear up.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, cupping her sister's cheeks as well. "Stop it! I'm fine, you didn't hurt me!"

The older sister sniffed, wiping her cheek. When Anna smiled at Elsa's smudged makeup, Elsa smiled back, laughing and hugging her sister to her whole body.

"Oh Anna… _Never, ever, do that again," _Elsa sang in a hushed tone, voice still shaking from the emotional attack she just experienced.

Her younger sister held her tight, rubbing her back in circles.

"_Oh Elsa… Stop, hush, cease these tears now."_

"_I love you…" _The two sisters sang in harmony, bringing their duet to an end.

Author Notes: I was listening to the outtake songs between Elsa and Anna and I thought the movie needed these two to sing together more. So here's this little fluffy one shot!


End file.
